One More Time
by CallMeCarrots
Summary: One-shot. In which Gilbert Blythe seeks the opportunity to apologize once more to Anne Shirley for calling her Carrots.


**hello everyone:). This isn't my first ff story but it is in the AoGG archive and so I'm still getting used to it:) feedback is appreciated:)**

For the first Sixteen years of his life if you asked Gilbert Blythe what it was he most regretted, you would only get one short answer.

"I wish I'd never would have called her Carrots." Anything more than that would be too embarressing for him to recall.

And yet every day for the next year and a half would be spent trying to correct that one mistake, and each attempt would be futile, until...ah hah! Success!

It was a slightly chilly day in October. The Autumn time was just beginning to spread its wings over the small town of Avonlea, and here we find a frustrated and helpless seventeen year old Gilbert Blythe, chasing down his one last attempt at an apology.

A small group of children from the school were walking back to their houses late as they had been doing every day for the past three weeks, due to studying for an early entrance into Queens Academy college in Charlottetown.

He had quickened his pace when he caught a glimpse of her blue cardigan and auburn hair twenty or so yards ahead of him on the path. Looking around to make sure there were no others around- particularly a Pye- he jogged to catch up with her.

"Anne!" He called out as soon as she was within earshot. She stopped for a moment and looked around, finally resting her eyes on the one chasing after her. As recognition set in she stiffened her jaw and continued walking, although at a slightly slower pace.

"Anne please! Wait a minute!" The persistent and desperate boy called out again finally close enough to lay a hand on her shoulder and stop in front of her. She let out a deep sigh and crossed her arms tightly over the small bundle of books nestled into her arms. A defensive stance towards anyone but the love-sick boy in front of her. To him it was an invitation to continue talking but to make it hastily.

"Anne, I know you've rejected every attempt at an apology I've made before, but please, just once more." Her grip lightened and her features softened, but only so slightly. He grinned inwardly and took a deep breathe, fumbling over the right words carefully.

"Anne, I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret saying what I did on that day. I've thought of little else since then," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, she brought her gaze back up in suprise.

"I didn't know how sore you were about your hair, I never would have teased you had I known the trouble it'd cause." He paused waiting for a reply.

"I suppose I did over react. But you hurt my feelings excruciatingly." She said quietly. But what was this in her voice? Could it possibly have been regret too? Gilbert let out a breath he didn't even know he held, at least she wasn't very hostile with him yet.

"It was bad judgment on my part. I guess I just figured you would react like all the other girls I've teased before. I cringe when I think about it now, Anne. I was so arrogant and stupid, I know it makes little difference now, but," he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a very small, carefully wrapped bundle," I got you something, as sort of an apology gift."

She he grabbed the small bundle gently with the smallest of smiles gracing her lips. Gilbert will never forget the way his finger tips had felt when hers brushed against his, he took in a deep breathe with the contact then watched her as she opened his gift. Her smile stretched broader when the package was opened to reveal two midnight blue hair ribbons. Each one with a thin lining of white lace covering them.

"Gilbert they're, lovely. Thank you." She said with a small smile directed at him. His cheeks blushed a pink shade.

"I thought they would look nice in your hair. I remembered the day we met at the Barry's picnic and you wore that dark blue dress.. I thought the color looked nice on you ever since." The tips of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose blushed a deep crimson at his comment, and as she tied one into her hair his heart skipped a beat at how lovely they really did look.

"So can you forgive me now? And we can go on as good friends?" He asked a little anxious. She looked at him with pursed lips and a thoughtful look on her face.

"Well, I suppose I can forgive you. For I no longer habor any negative feelings against you. But as for good friends," he gulped nervously but her small smile eased him.

"That will take time, but I'm willing to give my best if you are." He smiled as brightly as one ever could.

"I can assure you, Ms. Shirley, I will never work at anything else so hard."

they continued the lengthy walk home side by side, a bit awkward to converse at first, but slowly the nerves eased themselves away. And in Anne's mind, nothing felt more natural.

"Besides," Gilbert said after while, "Blonde and Brown and Black hair is pretty, but so common it gets boring after a short while. Red will always be new and exciting, just like the person that carries it." Anne blushed the shade of her hair.

"Thanks Gil,"


End file.
